KDFD - 100 ways to be with you
by xStarBINA
Summary: From the very first moment they met, they were attracted to each other. These are the moments that define who they are- what they are. Rivals or Enemy's? Lovers or Friends? /100 shots challenge.
1. 1 Introduction

**So this is my new challenge. It's basically a Kidou/Fudou 100 words challenge. But not the original, I made my own version of it. So I hope you guys will enjoy.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T.**

* * *

It was a nice day. The sun was shining bright and th sky was clear blue. A boy could be seen, kicking a soccer ball on the field. It looked like the boy was completely lost in his game. He didn't notice that there was another boy on the field, watching his moves carefully. Both boys were lost in their own thoughts.

''Watch out!'' The moment the boy looked up, his body moved on it's own. He kicked the ball away and landed back on his feet. _So powerfull.._ ''I'm so sorry. Are you okay?'', the boy who kicked the ball asked. ''Yeah. That was a strong shot.'' ''Thanks. Though, I still need to work on it.''

The boys stare at each other for a while. One is wearing a red cape and goggles. The other is dressed in a green/blue shirt and greenish kaki's. After what seems to be an internaty, the goggeled one speaks. ''I'm Kidou Yuuto. What's your name?'' ''Fudou Akio.''

''Okay, Fudou. Wanna play soccer with me?''

* * *

**This was the first chapter. Very short, but I promise the next one will be longer. **

**For those who are following my other story's.. They will be updated throughout this week. I'm just very busy with work and life, so I didn't have the time yet. **

**Please review and tell me what I can do better.**

**xoxo**


	2. 2 Emotions

**And here's chapter 2. This is completly inspired by My Chemical Romance songs. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Also, I do not own My Chemical Romance. I am just a messed up killjoy. **

**Rated T for heavy emotions and thoughts.**

**Oh, and btw, **_Everything in Italic are thoughts._

* * *

#1; Missing someone / ''The light behind your eyes.''

16-year old Fudou Akio is laying on his bed. It's dark around him, which is not weird since it's already past 3 am. For some reason, Fudou has some trouble falling asleep. Or maybe he doesn't want to fall asleep. Everytime he tries to sleep, a pair of crimson coloured eyes haunt him. And those eyes belong to none other than Kidou Yuuto.

_Kidou Yuuto. What are you doing to me? Argh. _As frustration takes him over, Fudou steps out of bed. Without thinking about his actions, he dresses and a minute later he is outside. As soon as he locks the door behind him, he starts to walk. After about 10 minutes, he stands still. Looking up to the big building in front of him, he quietly curses. _Why the Hell am I here?_

**I see the light in your room. Open the door.** As soon as he hits the send button, he regrets it. However, not even a minute later the door opens. Kidou looks like he didn't sleep at all. In fact, he is still in his soccer uniform. ''What are you doing here?'' ''.. I missed you.''

* * *

#2; Frustration / ''Sing''

''Aaargh!'' An angry Fudou kicks the ball, with so much force not even Endou is able to stop it. For once, even he is too shocked to make a ''That-Was-Awesome-comment''. Instead, they all just watch how Fudou takes another ball and does the same. Over and over again. Untill.. Untill Kidou snatches the ball from his feet and easily runs away with it. _Hmpf. _''Kidou. Give me back my ball. Not in the mood to play with you today.''

These words seem to stop Kidou in his tracks. He looks back at Fudou, only to see him staring at the ground. Kidou raises his eyebrow, Fudou is acting weird. ''I don't know what exactly is wrong, but taking it out on the ball won't help. Tell me.'' ''It's none of your business'', Fudou answers. And with that, he walks away to the clubhouse. After he checked to door, twice, he sits down. A moment later the room is filled with a beautifull voice.

''Sing it out  
Boy you've got to see what tomorrow brings  
Sing it out  
Girl you've got to be what tomorrow needs  
For every time that they want to count you out  
Use your voice every single time you open up your mouth

Sing it for the boys, sing it for the girls  
Every time that you lose it sing it for the world  
Sing it from the heart  
Sing it till you're nuts  
Sing it out for the ones that'll hate your guts

Sing it for the deaf  
Sing it for the blind  
Sing about everyone that you left behind  
Sing it for the world, sing it for the world.''

Smiling, Fudou leaves the clubhouse. As he walks to the field, he thinks about one thing, and one thing only. _Hope noone heared me._

* * *

**This is really different from any other of my stories, but I really really really wanted to do this. I know it should be longer, but I just don't have the strenght for it. I am really sorry. I promise next chapter will be better. **

**Also, please don't look at the grammar or poor English, I'm really tired, have been working for 16 hours non-stop so my brain is practically dead. **

**Tell me what you think, and wheter you like this or not. Please review!**

**xoxo**


	3. 3 Rivalry

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here's chapter 3, rivalry. I choose this one because well.. Kidou & Fudou are kind of rivals, right. So I thought it would be fun to write about that next. **

**I do have to say first, I have had some pretty bad news today, so I'm having a hard time concentrating on this one. _My_ apologies for that.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

* * *

Chapter #3; Rivalry.

They have been like this for as long as they can remember. One thinks about something new, and the other improves it. They could be a perfect team, they could have been great together. Could have. If they weren't always so busy trying to be better than each other.

And they both know it's not just about being better. Being smarter is good but being more impressive is the ultimate goal. A goal they are both giving everything for. So whenever the team has another meeting they are having their secret competition. And this goes on and on. But one day things go a little different.

"Why do you always steal my idea's?" "Why are your ideas so similair to mines?" "They're not." "They are." "Are not." "Are too." Kidou sighs heavily. "Fudou.. Let's just agree to disagree here", he says. "Agreed." Even Fudou is tired of all the bickering and fighting. And they know it's not nessicary, but they just can't help it. No matter how hard they try, they always end in a discussion. And both of them are getting really really tired of it.

After practise, Kidou walks home alone. As he walks, he thinks about the discussion earlier. _I do not hate Fudou. But wh y do I feel the need to be better than him? Sure, he is cocky and arrogant and that smirk makes me want to kick his teeth out of that big mouth of his. But at the same time, I'm waiting all day to see that smile and be around him. What is wrong with me? Could it be.. Could I be falling for him?_

What Kidou doesn't realize is that someone is following him. Someone with the same thoughts on his mind. And that someone walks right into him, without realizing. "Hmpf. Watch where you are - Oh. It's you. Again." "Yes. Me. Again. Are you following me?", Kidou asks confused. He knows Fudou's house is the other way.

"I was just walking, yeah dumbass.", Fudou answers. "Walking to my house?", is Kidous' next question. Fudou didn't realize they were already at Kidous' mansion. Well, he was deep in thought and wasn't paying attention to where he was going.. Fudou sighs. _Might as well just ask it. Come one Fudou, man up now._

"Kidou. Why do we always fight? Why can't we just be, you know, friends?" Kidou looks away from Fudou. He wasn't expecting those words to come out of Fudous' mouth. And he sure doesn't know how to answer to it. It's the exact same thing he was just thinking about himself. So instead of answering, he just stares at the sky. Fudou stares at his feet, confused about the question he just asked. And Kidous' reaction doesn't clear anything up.

"We are friends, Akio. Things just got a little.. complicated lately." Fudou looks up, only to see Kidou turn away from him. "Kidou. You.. You feel it too, don't you?" They stare at each other for a while, when suddenly Fudou smirks and pulls Kidou close. "You are unbelievable." "Just shup up and kiss me already."

* * *

**The end. This took me quite a while, because I am going through some stuff right now that really takes a lot of time. But I will be updating this, every chapter with more passion and love. I just love this couple.**

**Please review and let me know what you think!**

**xoxo**


	4. 4 Making out in the rain

**Thank you guys, for the follows and favo's. It means a lot to me that you guys actually take the time to read my stories. I'll try to update more regularly. And as you probably can see, English is not my first language, so sorry for any grammar mistakes.**

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

**Rated T/M.**

* * *

Chapter #4; It's raining.

It's a dark day today. It has been raining non-stop for the past hours and it doesn't look like it will stop anytime soon. It's just one of those days when you want to stay home and watch movies all day. But sometimes, you have to go outside, even if it's raining cats and dogs.

''Stop pushing me away, Kidou.'' ''Stop walking like your drunk, then.'' ''I'm getting wet.'' ''So am I.'' As usuall, Kidou and Fudou are fighting. Both are soaking wet, due to the fact they are 'sharing' an umbrella. And they don't like being rain on.

''Hey Kidou, why don't we just wait for the rain to stop? I mean, we are gonna get a cold this way. And I don't want to miss our next match'', Fudou says. ''Hmpf. You're probably right. There's a tree there. On three.'' ''One..'' ''Two..'' ''Three!'' Kidou jumps up and runs towards the big tree, leaving Fudou -without umbrella- in the pouring rain. ''.. CHEATER!''

''Hahaha, you should have seen your face, Fudou.'' ''You think that's funny, Kidou-kun~?'' Kidou didn't miss the change in Fudous' voice. ''Hmm?'' ''You know, you can take off your goggles now. They are all wet and you will probably walk into a tree or something, like this.'' And with these words Fudou pushes Kidou away, back underneath the raining clouds.

Kidou just laughs. ''I like this rain, Fudou. It's cold and refreshing. Come here.'' After giving Kidou a sceptical look, Fudou takes his hand and looks up to the sky. The rain is indeed refreshing. After a few seconds, he looks back at Kidou, who is already looking at him. Slowely, Fudous' hands make their way to take off Kidous' goggles. A pair of scarlett eyes are greeting him. Eyes that he can't resist.

The next moment, Fudou leans into Kidou and kisses his lips softly. So soft, it makes Kidou wonder what happend. They keep on kissing, fingers lacing into eachother and soft moans can be heard. ''Don't you go soft on me, Akio. Kiss me like you mean it'', Kidou says when they stop for air.

The next kiss is alot harder. Just the way they both like it. ''We should.. Go.. Home.. Yuuto'', Fudou tries to say between kisses. It takes another 20 minutes before they stop kissing, and about an hour before they are back at Kidous' appartment. They immediatly fall asleep on the couch, in their wet clothes and all.

_-The next day-  
''Yuuto! I feel terrible'', a snotty Fudou says. ''.. You're benched for todays' match, Fudou. And so are you, Kidou'', coach Hibiki says. _

* * *

**That was chapter 4. I know both Kidou and Fudou are OOC, but this is the best I could do today. I'm really sorry if it sucks. **

**Please review and let me know what you think about this one-shot. I will hopefully update tomorrow again. **

**xoxo-**


	5. 5 Obsession Birthday present

**Hey guys, here's chapter 5 already. I am really excited to write this one, though I have no inspiration.. I'm really not in the mood to write a sappy love-shot today, but I do want to write something.. I'll just start and see what my mind comes up with this time.**

**I just wanted to say something about this challenge. I am not going to do the words given on tumblr. It's just too hard for me. I am going to do this my way, and I hope you guys still like it.. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

* * *

Obsession.

Kidou is walking through the city, deep in thought. Fudous' birthday is coming up, and he has no idea what to give him. All his ideas are lame and he doesn't want to dissapoint his boyfriend. Even though they just stared dating, he feels like they have been together for as long as he remembers.

_Now, what should I give him? I can't think of anything good enough. Well, nothing is good enough for Fudou anyway. I need something special. Something not too sappy but still cute. Oh, this is so hard.. What does he like the most?_

Kidou sighs. It really is hard to find something Fudou would love. As Kidou walks further and further, he doesn't realize where he is going. Untill he stands still in front of Fudous' door. _Maybe I should just ask him?_ After knocking two times, Fudou finally opens the door. It looks like he just came out of the shower.

A minute later they are sitting in Fudous' bedroom. Kidou looks around, while Fudou curses himself for not being able to find any clothes. ''Soo.. Kidou-kun~. Why are you here? Weren't you going to do something important today?'', Fudou asks when he finally found some shirt to put on. But Kidou doesn't hear him. He is too confused. Everywhere he looks, there are pinguins. In all colours and forms and sizes, and Kidou can't believe the fact he forgot about his boyfriends' obsession.

''Uhm, Fudou? What's up with the.. Euhm.. Pinguins?'', Kidou asks. Fudou stops doing whatever he was doing, and looks around. ''.. I like them'', is all Fudou answers. Kidou just nodds. He likes pinguins too, he has a few himself. But Fudou really, really likes them. Kidou mentally slaps himself. How could he not see this coming? Well, at least he knows what kind of present he needs to find now.

A day later, Kidou is again looking for a birthday present for Fudou. But this time, he know what to look for and where. He smiles when he reaches the mall and walks straight to the toyshop. After a while he has found exactly what he was looking for. The pinguin is big, almost as big as Kidou himself. He takes two of them and pays. Then he goes home. His present still needs some work.

_Finally done. I hope he like it, I worked so hard on this. Now, I'm going to bed. _Kidou brushes his teeth and goes to bed. The next day, when he wakes up he takes a shower and gets ready to go to Fudous' place. When he is at the front door, he calls Fudou. ''Goodmorning, sleepyhead.'', he says overly happy. ''Hmpf. What do you want, it's too early Yuuto'', Fudou answers. He is not a morningperson. ''Happy birthday. Now open this door before I kick it open'', Kidou says with a smile.

''Here, I got you this. Hope you like it.'' Kidou hands him the two big presents. Fudou looks at them in confusion. ''What is this?'' ''Just open it, Fudou.'' Fudou tears the wrapping paper off and stares at the huge pinguins. One of them is wearing a red cape and goggles. The other one has a mohawk and eats a banana.

''You.. You made pinguins of us?'', Fudou asks unbelievingly. ''Well, I brought the pinguins. But yeah, I worked pretty long on the cape and banana. You like it?'' Fudou stares at Kidou in disbelieve. ''I love them.'' And he gives Kidou the sweetest kiss ever.

''Happy Birthday, Akio.''

* * *

**Well, what do you think? Like it, hate it? Terrible?**

**I have no idea where this came from, but I wrote it in about 30 minutes, straight. And I am pretty happy about it. **

**I read somewhere that Fudou likes banana's.. That is so funny xD**

**Anyway, please review?**

**xoxo**


	6. 6 A bad day

**Hey guys. I know it's been awhile, but I'm back with another chapter. I am writing this on my phone so there will be some grammar mistakes and I am sorry for that. Also, I am working way too much while I'm also going to college and it's killing me. Feeling tired isn't something special anymore. **

**Also, I am going through some stuff right now and I do not have alot of time to write anymore.. But I will keep on uploading stuff now and then. Just not so regulary (?) anymore. **

**I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If I did, Fudou would be in my bed.**

* * *

Chapter #6; Bad day.

There are those days when nothing goes right. Everything goes wrong, and life is just a mess. Today is that day for Kidou. Ever since the moment he opened his eyes, everything seemed to go wrong. First of all, he slept through his alarm, so he didn't have time to do his hair and now he can't find his cape. And for some reason, his cellphone won't stop buzzing.

''What?'', Kidou asks angry in his phone. He didn't even look at the caller ID, so he has no idea who he is talking to. He doesn't care anyway. Right now, he just wants to go back to bed and stay there for the rest of the day. And considering the fact that it is a little over 10 in the morning, that would be inappropiate. And he still had his classes and soccer practise to go through..

''Ehm, Kidou-kun? Where are you? You missed the first two classes and you are never late.'', Fudou says in the phone. ''Well, I overslept. I'm almost done, so I will be at school in 30. Save me a seat, okay?'' And with these words, Kidou hungs up and gets back to hunting for his cape.

Just like promised, 30 minutes later Kidou stands at the schoolgates. He is still in a terrible mood and sighs. As he starts to make his way to his class, he hears a familiar voice call out to him. "What took you so long, Kidou?" That could only be Endou. ".. I overslept, Endou", Kidou answers with a annoyed voice. He tries to walk past him, but the look on Endous' face stops him. Sigh. This is gonna be one long day..

After school, Kidou walks towards the soccerclubs' clubhouse. He is still not feeling too good, but he tries not to show. He already had some words with Gouenji about his mood and things aren't going any better. After changing, Kidou picks up a ball and starts his practise. He just wishes to be left alone and doesn't want to be bothered by anyone. But off course, that doesn't happen. ''KIDOU. TALK TO ME'', Fudou screams.

''Busy'', is all Kidou answers. But just as expected, that's not enough for Fudou. He charges into Kidou and makes them both drop to the ground, Fudou on top of Kidou. ''Nice.. Now tell me what is going through that wicked mind of yours, Kidou-kun'', Fudou says teasingly, but with a serious look on his face. Kidou just lays there, eyes closed and sighs for the hunderth time that day. ''Fudou.. it's just.. Let me hold you.''

Kidou puts his arms around Fudous waist and holds him close. They stay like that for a while before Fudou tries again. ''Talk to me Yuuto. You're not you today. What's wrong?'' Kidou smiles at Fudou and brushes his hair off his face. ''Everything is completly fine now.''

* * *

**Yeah, that took me like forever to write. I'm so sorry guys, it's not a writers block, it's just my life. I know it's not long but I tried. I hope you guys enjoyed reading this and please review!**

**You guys are amazing for taking the time to actually read my stories. I love you guys the most.**

**xoxo**


End file.
